


Mortification

by DiakkoMentality



Series: Emergency Room AU One-Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Doctor!Weiss, Emergency Room AU, F/F, Might use this AU again, MorgueWorker!Blake, Nurse!Ruby, Nurse!Yang, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: She had been caught many times by many different people over the past few years, seeing as she had a hard time keeping her hands off of her absolutely gorgeous lover, however this time was a little different.Weiss had gotten her out of her pants, which was a sight Yang’s been trying to bleach from her memory for the past ten minutes.------If anyone ends up liking this, I might make a few more, much longer one-shots with this AU. Think of this little thing as a... test drive of sorts.Criticism is always welcome!





	

Today was certainly the most embarrassing day of her life, one that trumped all those times in medical school where she showed up late to class still in her pajamas (although no one really blamed her). Worse than when she tripped and nearly spilled a tray of cadavers blood all over one of the professors. Mortified, yes, that was a good word to describe what she felt at this very moment.

 

Her sister had caught her making out with Weiss in the white haired doctor’s office. 

 

This was, in every respect, not an unusual thing. 

 

She had been caught many times by many different people over the past few years, seeing as she had a hard time keeping her hands off of her absolutely gorgeous lover, however this time was a little different.

 

Weiss had gotten her out of her pants, which was a sight Yang’s been trying to bleach from her memory.

 

“You guys! This is a hospital, not a bedroom!” she scolded, a hypocritical sentence that she wouldn’t normally use (she and Blake had their fair share of workplace ‘fun’), but her baby sister was involved. Just because Weiss was her sister-in-law-to-be, didn’t mean that she was ready to accept the fact that young, cookie eating Ruby was sexually active. The red and black headed nurse in question used her hands to cover her own apple red face in an attempt to completely vanish. 

 

The blue eyed practitioner of medicine glared, standing up from the chair behind her desk, hands placed firmly on the smooth wood. 

“If that is all you have to say, can we be finished here? I have an operation to do in about fifteen minutes, and i’d rather not be unprepared.” 

 

Yang crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. “Oh, so you can spare the time to get my sister all hot and bothered, but you can’t stay and chat?”

 

A sheepish whine sounded from the girl nervously sitting on the floor. “Yang! You’re making this a thousand times more uncomfortable for me!” she said, pleading her older sibling to stop the relentless teasing and forget the whole thing ever happened. 

 

“Sorry Rubes, but that’s my job-”

 

“No, your job is to stitch up wounds and pull glass out of people's flesh. Speaking of which, we’ve got to go, car crash patient number infinity isn’t going to fix himself.” Weiss interrupted, pulling Ruby up from the floor by the back of her shirt. 

 

“You can run for now, but this conversation is going to happen sooner or later!~” 

She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is utterly terrible and i'm sorry.  
> \---  
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the Roosterteeth crew!


End file.
